


Cut My Security

by splendid_splendont



Series: Love Me Like A Hurricane [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confident Bill Denbrough, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Stan ends up in detention an its not even his fault. He's not anywhere close to pleased when Bill shows up, but then again...





	Cut My Security

**Author's Note:**

> OOC Bill because it just needed to happen. AU where no one dies and everyone is happy living in Derry. Aged-up kids, Bill and Stan are 17/18 in this fic.

Stan’s parents are going to kill him. It’s not even his fault, but he starts writing out a will in his head on the way to lunch period. When the gang drifts in Stan keeps his mouth pressed shut and doesn’t contribute to the conversation.

 

“Yo, Stan the man why you being so quiet?” Richie quips in a horrid attempt an Irish cop voice. He grins at Stan and doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest when Stan glares back.

 

“I’m not. I’ve just got nothing to say.” He sighs. His friends don’t seem like they buy that at all but Stan casts his gaze back to the remnants of his food.

 

“He’s just having a crisis over getting detention.” Bill speaks up. Eddie chokes on his pizza and Stan looks up in horror.

 

“What the shit did you do to get detention?” Richie crows so loud others are giving their table dirty looks. It’s not unusual for them. “Seriously, did you up-skirt the art teacher or what?”

 

“Beep-beep, Richie.” Beverly cuts in. She pats Stan on the shoulder and gives him a commiserating smile. “It’s not that bad.”

 

“Yeah. Everyone gets detention.” Ben adds with a nod. Stan gathers up his tray and hurries out of the lunchroom despite his friends shouting for him to wait.

 

“I can’t believe Stanley Uris got detention!” Richie is still grinning and Mike elbows him into lowering his voice.

 

“What did he even do?” Eddie pips up. No one seems to have an answer though, not even Bill who is still staring after where the other boy disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Staring at the clock for all of English doesn’t do any good. It moves just as quickly as ever and before long the bell sounds releasing the class. Stan drags his feet and lingers in the room as long as possible to wait out the hallway rush.

 

He makes his way to his locker and carefully stores his books before looking down the hall at his waiting doom. Stan never had a reason to go in room 216. The room is reserved specifically for after school detentions and he’s pretty sure the Bowers gang practically lived there while they were in high school.

 

It’s not as though he can really avoid it now though. Skipping out will only get him another detention and as much as Stan would rather avoid this punishment he’s got no choice. He’s father’s disappointed speech plays in his head as Stan bites the bullet and goes inside.

 

The room is much less intimidating than he was expecting. There are boxes and extra desks in piles. Stan spots a messy book shelf leaning haphazardly against the windows and finds himself more curious than frightened.

 

“Take a seat.” The teacher speaks up making Stan’s head snap to the front of the classroom. He’s the only one in the room outside the mousy looking man. Somehow that only makes Stan feel worse about being in detention. He sits down in the back and reads off the chalk rules scribbled behind the man.

 

 

> _No talking. No reading. No homework. Detention ends at 4pm._

 

Stan sits with his hands folded over top the desk in front of him and tries to think of how he’s going to make it through the next hour and a half. About ten minutes in the teacher looks up from his novel at Stan and frowns. His mustache covers the man’s entire mouth and Stan wants to laugh, but this is detention and he’s fairly certain that will only get him in trouble.

 

“I’m going to a meeting down the hall. Don’t cause any trouble. If you’re not here when I get back you’ll be in here the rest of the week.” The teacher threatens. Stan just nods and watches the man go without a word.

 

He’s counting the ceiling tiles when the door swings open again. Stan looks over and his eyes go wide at the figure standing in it. The whole reason Stan is stuck in detention smiles at him like he’s not an ass and Stan does the only thing he can think of. He looks away and resumes his counting.

 

The problem is that doesn’t work. Stan risks another look and suddenly the boy is sitting on his desk. Bill doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed of himself and Stan can feel his cheeks redden as he glares at the taller boy.

 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming in here.” Stan whispers viciously. He’s got his eyes on the door for fear the teacher will waltz back in at any second.

 

“I’m here to join you.” Bill smiles and slides off the desk to sit in the chair beside him. Stan shakes his head and pretends like he will have any luck not paying attention to Bill.

 

“You got me in detention!” Stan hisses at Bill when he gives up looking anywhere but the other boy. Bill winks and Stan almost falls out of his chair. “I can’t believe you.”

 

“Aw, Stan.” Bill’s looking at him like he’s the most amusing thing and Stan wants to smack the look off of his face. Ever since his parents took him to speech therapy and Bill dropped the stutter he’d become insufferable. Well, to Stan at least. Suddenly the shy, quiet boy he was friends with got a lot more confident and puberty didn’t help.

 

Bill was always a looker but he grew up in all the right places and the other students noticed. Stan wasn’t blind either. It was obvious the added height and self-confidence only made Bill that much more appealing. It was like Bill knew that now though. The smirk he gave Stan in between classes and whenever he thought no one was looking was going to be the death of him.

 

Bill gets bored just watching Stan swim through his own thoughts. He waves his hand to get Stan’s attention and smiles when the curly haired boy looks up at him again. “You know, you look cute when you’re trying to be angry.”

 

Stan jumps out of his seat like it’s on fire. His eyes shoot from Bill to the door and he’s nearly decided to book it out of there when Bill grabs his hand. Stan feels the breath drop out of him and Bill looks like he’s going to say something else but thinks better of it.

 

Instead, he yanks Stan forward. Stan stumbles over his feet and shuts his eyes when he sees the floor coming up to meet his face. But it never does because Bill’s got his hands on Stan’s waist and he pulls him into his lap. If there was ever a good reason to be speechless Stan is certain this is it.

 

* * *

 

 

There are teeth scraping against Stan’s neck and he is clearly dead. There’s no other explanation as to why he’s currently sat in detention straddling Bill Denbrough. Bill moves his hands to cradle Stan’s face and kisses him softer than Stan is expecting. There’s something genuine and sweet in Bill’s eyes that he catches a glimpse of when their faces are inches apart but he loses it when Bill starts kissing him hard.

 

Stan hardly has a chance to think about what is happening. Bill seems intent of marking him up and Stan can only grip the taller boy’s shoulders. He’s trying hard to be quiet but every movement of lips and teeth against his skin draws hushed moans from Stan. There’s heat pooling below his belt and Stan knows his face is flushed hot.

 

Bill’s got the smirk of a man who knows exactly what he’s doing. Stan would hate him for it if he had any sense but there is something intoxicating about the boy between his legs. He drags Bill’s mouth to his own to try and catch his breath. It works by some saving grace. Bill smiles, a true easy smile and Stan can feel his heart flip.

 

Stan can tell his neck is going to be a mess of bruises and hickies. He wonders for half a second what the teacher would think if he were to find them in such a compromising position. But then Bill’s tongue is in his mouth and Stan gives up on thinking. Bill is impatient as he is charming and when he pushes Stan to his feet Stan chases his kisses.

 

Suddenly Stan in the one sitting down and Bill…ridiculous, handsome Bill is on his knees. His hands tremble just slightly as he moves them to the front of Stan’s jeans and he looks up with a soft question. “Is this okay?” The earnestness in his tone shakes Stan and he can only nod dumbly at Bill.

 

Just like that he’s back to the bright-eyed vixen that landed Stan in trouble in the first place. Stan’s pants are around his ankles and Bill’s lips quirk up when he meets Stan eyes. Of all the things he worried about today, having to cut off his own moaning while Bill gave him a blowjob was not anywhere on the list.

 

Stan’s eyes are shut tightly and he’s got one hand in Bill’s hair while the other is pressed to his own mouth to keep from crying out. The noises Bill makes are obscene and Stan is probably dead because there is no way this is his life.

 

It’s over too soon, or maybe not soon enough. Stan can’t even tell how much time has passed. He’s shaking all over and somehow terrified to open his eyes.

 

“Hey…Stan look at me.” Bill’s voice is gentle and low. Stan holds his breath and does just that. Bill kisses him sweetly. It’s exactly what Stan expected a first kiss with Bill to be like and he grabs hold of Bill to keep him from moving away. “I’m i-in love w-with you, y-y-you know.”

 

Stan actually forgets how to breathe. If his heart wasn’t already beating out of his chest Stan is sure it would pound double-time. Bill looks nervous and his eyes are searching Stan’s face for something that Stan doesn’t understand. He opens his mouth and says the first thing he can think of. “I thought you got rid of that stutter.”

 

Bill’s ears go crimson and he hides his face in Stan’s neck. It’s like a switch has been flipped. Stan has no idea what caused it but isn’t complaining. He manages to get himself looking some semblance of normal and pulls Bill into a hug. “I might be a little in love with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Other: Bill paid Richie to distract the teacher and locked the door when he came in. (Because he's not an asshole.)
> 
> Any guesses as to how exactly Bill got Stan in detention? ;)


End file.
